


【SD花+流．热系列之五】热情有多少度？（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．热系列（文：十甫） [5]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．热系列之五】热情有多少度？（文：十甫）

若热情可以用温度计测量，流川希望樱木的热情度是零下，对别人的。看着与他勾肩搭背的那几个人，流川很不爽，可是，当听到樱木那爽朗的笑声，他又觉得樱木还是有些热情的好，嗯，就十度吧！

“流川，再来点吧！”那个叫洋平的突然举起酒瓶，欲给他倒酒，也许是他总盯着那白痴看，被他察觉了。

气氛瞬间凝结，当流川的名字被叫起时。那几个本在欢笑的人，齐将目光焦点在流川身上。

“好。”流川将杯子往洋平那里递了一递。虽然这群人将他的小公寓快挤破了，笑声响彻整栋楼，让他很不习惯，但他们都是白痴的死党，而且也是不曾反对过他们在一起的人，他还是觉得这些人的行径尚在他的忍受范围，对于他们的善意示好，他愿意回应。

看着酒杯满上，却有一只手将那酒杯夺过，随即那手的主人在他身边坐下，然后见那一大半酒落入那人口中后杯子才还给他，“你明天有上班。”随即，众人起哄，要那白痴把酒瓶里的都干完。

流川手快，将那酒瓶从洋平手中夺来，“我来！”仰头就灌，直到空瓶，但气氛却因此变得更热络了。那群人也趁机与他搭话，而流川也顺便询问了其他湘北队员的近况，例如队长，例如三井……以及，“那个赤木怎样了？”

“哪个赤木？”最先反应过来的肥仔高宫指着洋平说，“他吗？”

流川看向洋平，一脸茫然，洋平也姓赤木吗？

却见洋平笑了笑，“我跟晴子结婚了，入赘，成为赤木家的养子。她今天本想跟来的，但怀着身孕，我就没让她来。改日我请你们到我家吃饭吧！”

“好呀！我和狐狸一定去的，你记得给我准备……”没等流川回答，坐在他身旁的红头就抢着应下，还情绪高涨地与洋平商量要准备哪些吃食。其他人也一人一嘴地把自己的要求提出，除了流川。

看着那群在热络商讨下次聚会的人，流川突然觉得自己又变成一座孤岛，正遥望着隔壁岛上的热闹，犹如高中时期那般，总看着樱木跟朋友耍宝，以及围绕在那个赤木身边发花痴，所以他想把这热闹樱木岛佔为己有。

于是，那一年，在高中毕业前对来向他告白的赤木说道：“我不喜欢你。”然后又警告，“不准你喜欢樱木，他是我的！”无视她脸上的惊愕，转身就走。

赤木……嗯，原来最后嫁了给洋平。

他瞄了樱木一眼，那傢伙正嚷着洋平该给他补上一顿喜酒，竟敢趁他不在国内的时候结婚了，好像对晴子嫁给洋平没什么意外。

那个晚上，当喧闹的公寓回归平静，房中的闹腾接着上映。也不知是不是酒精作祟，两人翻来覆去，冲击再冲击，相互折腾了许久还不想罢休。

“狐狸今晚怎么那么热情？”被按着脑袋，那人抓了抓他的头发问道。

真是煞风景。流川抬头看了他一眼，抿了抿嘴，然后从樱木身上翻下，平躺。

樱木侧身问道，“怎么啦？”

沉默了一阵子，流川问道，“他们几时开始的？”

问得没头没脑，但那人就是知道，“高中毕业后。”

“呣。”

又一阵静默。

“我看到晴子小姐跟你告白。”突然，樱木如此说道。

流川挑了挑眉，“然后？”也听到我对赤木的警告了吧？

倏地，一根手指在流川眉头抚了抚，“我是你的？”

“哼！”那就是听到了。

“为什么走？”流川终将一直缠绕在心中的问题抛出。他与樱木，在晴子告白过后不久，就开始了。也没说谁主动，反正两人很自然就在一起了，就像磁铁一样，靠近、贴上，就难以分开了。可是，白痴却经常出走。

“去降温。”顿了一下，又说，“我怕会被自己燃烧成灰烬。”

流川捉住那只在自己身上游走、指腹满是茧子的手，不满地说道，“是怕被我烧死吧？”

樱木倏地哈哈大笑。

那时年轻的他们根本不懂得表达爱，以为只要狠狠地、激烈地常做那回事，就是爱对方的表现。流川更是如此，一旦佔有，就紧紧地拽着，即使他们已经密不可分了。

原来，是抓得太紧了吗？

流川放松了手上的力度，随即又抓紧。

哼！那又怎样？白痴说这次不走了。

这样想的同时，耳边响起樱木的声音，“我现在不怕了。你是我的。”然后温热的唇落在耳垂。

流川立即翻身扑倒樱木，狠狠地吻上他的唇，身体将他紧紧地压着，迸发的热情让彼此交缠的体温似乎要将对方燃烧殆尽。

热情有多少度？流川不知道，但他知道，他的热情温度计叫作：樱木花道。


End file.
